The Sweetest Lullaby
by seriously em
Summary: Elphaba didn’t answer and at first Glinda figured Elphaba had actually fallen asleep on her but then a soft tone filled her ear. It grew with the vibrations from Elphaba’s chest, a vibration that turned into hushed words of love and peace


**Title;** The sweetest lullaby

**Pairing;** Gelphie, friendship

**Summary;** Elphaba didn't answer and at first Glinda figured Elphaba had actually fallen asleep on her but then a soft tone filled her ear. It grew with the vibrations from Elphaba's chest, a vibration that turned into hushed words of love and peace.

**The sweetest lullaby**

"Elphie" she dragged the name out, whining in a way only she could and as the green girl looked up she even saw the pout. That lip, slightly quivering, the magic of someone used to get her way.

Still Elphaba was not planning on giving in. "No." she stated firmly. She was lying in bed, propped up with plenty of dark colored pillows and like so often a book in her hands.

"But whyyy?" Glinda jumped up on her roommate's bed, bouncing a few times before her body came to a full stop. "You did it once before, remember? Everyone loved it and-"

"So what's the point in doing it again?" it was a simple question though in a way it held so much more.

"Elphie, Elphie, Elphie-" Glinda shook her head as she flashed one of her trade-marked smiles. "Didn't you like it when we all smiled and clapped because you were so great?" she turned and propped her chin up on her friend's raised knees. "Please." She even batted her eyelashes this time.

"Yes I liked it" Elphaba sighed, realizing she would not get to read her book. She tucked it away beside her before she continued. "I just don't want to do it there. Not with everyone watching me. Don't you see? I can't sing with them there. They already think I am a freak. I just don't want to be a singing freak."

The blonde girl's face softened at those words. "It wouldn't be like that."

"Yes it would and you know it."

"Maybe" Glinda admitted with a sigh she pulled away from her friend. "So will you come anyway? We'll just hang out and listen to the others sing bad karaoke."

"I think I will just stay here with my book" Elphaba answered and once again reached for the book she had abandoned.

"We'll you're just a bundle of fun, aren't you?" Glinda laughed and got up from the bed. She straightened out imaginary wrinkles in her dress and headed for the door. She turned in the doorway to see Elphaba now once more with her nose buried in her book. She smiled and shook her head before she left. She wanted her friend with her but even she knew when the battle was lost…

--

Elphaba awoke suddenly startled by a noise. It took her a few seconds to adapt her eyes to the darkness but even then she couldn't see any source for the sounds. Then she heard another thud and the door to their room flung open. In walked Glinda, or swaying might be a better word for what she was doing. One of her pink pumps was in her hand and the other was still on her left foot, causing her to walk even more uneven then just the fact that she was clearly intoxicated.

"ELPHIE!" she called happily, throwing her arms out in a grand welcome gesture. When her friend didn't take the hug she was giving she turned around and kicked the door closed with a loud bang.

"Glinda?" Elphaba finally got out of her bed and walked over to her friend. "What happened to you?"

"That was one…one fun party" Glinda smiled widely, only slurring slightly as she spoke. "They all sang so awfully, I was the only one who could carry a tone. I was really good" She grinned. "I was so good. Maybe I should be a singer? Do you think I could be a singer, Elphie?"

"Sure you could" Elphaba answered as she took a hold of her arm and guided the blonde girl towards her bed, one unsteady step at a time. When she was almost there Glinda tripped and tumbled down onto her bed, dragging Elphaba down with her.

"Oops" Glinda started to giggle. A giggle that soon stopped as pain flashed over her pale skinned face and she was forced to close her eyes. "Elphie, I don't feel so good."

"You know this is why they tell you not to drink so much punch" there was a harshness to Elphaba's voice but as she looked down at her friend lying next to her she softened. "Do you want e to get you something? Water?"

"I don't like water" Glinda answered. "It's so tasteless and I know not to drink too much punch but it was really good punch Elphie. It tasted like strawberries and I was always told strawberries are good for you" she turned on the bed and snuggled closer to her friend. "Will you just stay here until I fall asleep or the room stops spinning so much? Whatever comes first?"

Elphaba seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before she reached out and grabbed an over-sized fluffy pink pillow and propped it underneath her head. As the blonde snuggled even closer Elphaba wrapped her arms loosely around her, allowing Glinda to place her head on her chest.

"Elphie?"

"Yes my sweet?"

"No one is here now" Glinda mumbled quietly into the fabric of Elphaba's nightgown. "Will you sing to me?"

Elphaba didn't answer and at first Glinda figured Elphaba had actually fallen asleep on her but then a soft tone filled her ear. It grew with the vibrations from Elphaba's chest, a vibration that turned into hushed words of love and peace.

It was with a smile on her face that Glinda let herself be guided into sleep that night. The last thought she remembered before drifting off was that she never wanted to forget that song and that moment as Elphaba sang the sweetest lullaby she had ever heard…


End file.
